Coming Back
by Starlight Prime
Summary: A long lost comrade returns! Summary stinks,I know. But the story will speak for itself. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to me new Autobot ally Awesomo3000,or Whiplash. XD. Anyway,because of him,I am now an Autobot and together with my old Iacon partner Optimus. Am I getting off subject? Oops. Heh. Anyhoo..this is a random story I came up with while listening to some music. I hope you enjoy. Oh! And reviews and feedback is very much appreciated. Let me know if I need to work on something! XD Enjoy!**

**-On Earth,somehwere in the Jasper,Nevada Desert-**

Low on energon and severely injured,a Cybertronian femme form stumbled out of a cave. She continued a few yards,then fell to her servos and knees in pain. Being attacked by an Insecticon was no rare matter for her,but rare in occurrence. Her sensors were sending her warnings saying she was going to offline soon if she didn't find energon.

She tried to get up,but collapsed back down,this time on her face. She moaned and rolled over on her back,staring at the darkening twilight earth sky. Her optics were struggling to remain online as her systems now began to shut down one by one.

"Optimus...where are you when I need you..?" She mumbled,letting herself pass out. The darkness and lessening of pain via unconsciousness was welcome...

-**Autobot Outpost Omega-1-**

The Autobots milled about the base,attending to whatever duties or activities they were currently doing.

Arcee was helping Jack do his Geometry while Bulkhead and Miko were jamming away to Slash and Bumblebee were busy watching cartoons on the small T.V. Set and were completely engulfed in what they were watching. Racing. A cartoon show of racing.

Optimus and Ratchet were,strangely,just...talking.

"Optimus,why do you look so out-of-sorts?"Ratchet inquired of his life-time friend.

The Prime sighed. "It has been now seven millenia since Star left to become a Decepticon,Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded. "Ah,yes. Your old Iacon partner. Do you think she is still alive?"

"I do not know,Ratchet. But I do hope she is open to change." Optimus said.

Suddenly,the screen on the main center's computer beeped,indicating an energon signal.

Ratchet walked to it and activated the groundbridge.

"Autobots,ROLL OUT!" Optimus,Arcee,Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed and drove through the bridge.

They arrived out of the bridge to see an unconscious form sprawled out on the desert ground.

Arcee and Bumblebee rushed forward and Arcee knelt by the form. "Optimus,"she said, "Might wanna come take a look at this."

Optimus ran to them and looked down at the form. "Star..."

**Ok,now I know it is short,but it is all I could think of how to start the story out. R&R! Especially you,Awesomo3000! XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is yet another chapter for this story! It might be bad and short,though. Sorry about that. I've been so busy with school starting and volleyball season starting for me. So..yeah. Here goes!**

**Chapter 2**

The Autobots managed to get Star into their base and lie her down on one of the medical berths in the sick bay. Ratchet set to the scanners as the others watched in silence. Arcee and Bumblebee were standing further back and Bulkhead had all the kids on his shoulders. Optimus,however,was right next to Star,staring as her sadly.

Bumblebee beeped softly to Arcee.

"I don't know,Bee." Arcee sighed. "But I hope whoever she is,she will be alright."

*****Time skip: Two days*****

The surgery and energon replenishing was successful. Ratchet,after the operation,declared that he had done all that he could do until Star regained consciousness. Ever since then,Optimus had not left Star's bedside.

The others,excluding Ratchet were confused. Why was this Star so important to Optimus? Who was she? How did Optimus know her?

Finally,Arcee walked up to him. "Optimus." she said softly.

The Ptime looked away from Star and looked at Arcee. "Yes?"

"Tell me,who is she?" the blue femme inquired.

Optimus looked down and sighed. Arcee was shocked to see her fearless and seemingly emotionless leader acting in such a manner,but she kept her thoughts to herself for the moment. "Star. She and I have known eachother for many millenia. We were partners at the Iacon Hall of Records back when I was Orion Pax."

Arcee sat herself down on a crate across from the Prime. She definitely had never seen him like this. He..actually showed sadness.

Optimus inhaled deeply before continuing. "Star and I left for the political arena together. She did not want to be left alone."

"What do you mean _alone?_" Arcee asked. "Didn't she have parents or siblings?"

"She had two sisters. Aerial and Dawn. Both were murdered. But by different sides of the Cybertronian ranks. Aerial was murdered after refusing interrogation by the Autobot Burnout. Dawn,however,was murdered as a sparkling by Airachnid." Arcee growled at her former enemy's name. Regardless,Optimus continued. "Her brother left to become a Decpticon prior to her joining Iacon. "

"What was her brother's name?"Arcee said.

"KnockOut." Came the reply.

Arcee gasped. "You-you mean..Star is KnockOut's sister?"

Optimus nodded. "When the Council deemed me worthy of becoming a Prime,Star was extremely worried that I might leave her. Eventually,when I did leave to journey to Cybertron's core and came out a Prime,that sent her off the edge. Later that day,after she discovered I was now Optimus Prime isntead of Orion Pax,she traveled home to find her parents. But when she arrived at her home...there was nothing left. Nothing but rubble. When she dug into the ruins,she could not find her parents. She instantly thought the worst. She believed that her parents had been killed. She didn't know it at the time,or probably still now, but Megatron had been playing her for a pawn. He planned it so that Star would join him instead of the Autobots. And..he succeeded. But judging by the carnage wreaked upon her,I highly doubt Megatron wants her anymore. For he sent an Insecticon to finish her. But,luckily,failed."

The two sat in silence for a long moment,when out of the silence,they heard a weak groan. They looked at Star to see her stir slightly and her mouth opened to form another groan. Optimus and Arcee stood as Star's optics opened and onlined.

****Star's (My) POV****

The pain had finally subsided and I managed to gather enough strength to groan and open my optics.

My vision was blurry,so I shook my helm trying to clear it. When I reopened my optics...I saw something I was _not _expecting to see.

"O- O- Optimus.." I muttered.

Optimus looked at me,sadness in his optics and said, "Star,what happened to you?"

"I-I.."

"Hey,she's awake!" I heard a female voice shout excitedly. I looked to see four other Cybertronians standing around me in the medbay,one,a green bulky one with two human males and one human female on his shoulders.

"Star,again I ask,what happened to you?" Optimus asked again.

"A-An Insecticon...a-attacked me." I said simply.

His face fell instantly. I mentally growled. Why did he care so much? He didn't care enough about me on Cybertron to stay with me,then why care about me now?

"Why do you care ?" I growled.

"Star,I know you must still be angry with me,but that was the past." Optimus stated.

"Yeah,that was the past," I snapped,forcing myself to sit up. A couple of the Autobots took out their blasters just in case,and I winced slightly. "But you left me,Optimus. Why do you suddenly care enough about me now when you didn't care for me on Cybertron!?"

Everyone then put away their blasters and looked at Optimus. Even the human children were looked at him,confused and eager to hear his response.

Optimus looked at me even more sadly. I instantly felt guilty and...it felt weird.

"Optimus,I..didn't mean it. I'm..sorry. I..I just.." I started crying before I could finish the sentence.

I'd never been one for emotion...but I'd been holding this in for so long,it just..came out.

I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me close. I opened my optics to see Optimus holding me close to him comfortingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He slid his arms around my waist,still holding me close.

All these years without him...and now to have him back. It was quite overwhelming.

"Let's..give them some time,guys." the one named Arcee said. With that,everyone left the room and exited the base,leaving me and Optimus alone.

Optimus pulled away and held me at arms length. "Star,I thought I'd never see you again." He said softly.

I wiped away a tear from my optic."And I thought I'd never see you again,Optimus. You have no idea how much I have missed you."

He pulled me close again and hugged me tightly. We had seven millenia worth of catching up to do.

But..secretly I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me how I ended up here.

"Star," he said as he pulled away again. "How did you end up like this?"

Scrap. Me and my big loud processor.

"Uh,and Insecticon attacked me under Megatron's command." I said.

"Why would he send someone to attack you if you're one of his ranks?" he asked.

I sighed. "Because I am no longer in the Decepticon uprising,Optimus. I was kicked out one millenia ago for 'conversing with the enemy'. Megatron caught me looking at old speeches of yours and considered it spying and or betrayment. Why,I still don't know. But ever since that day,I've been running from him. With no energon. I know this planet is rich in it,but every time I got close enough to get some,Megatron's goons chased me away."

"So he sent an Insecticon last night to extinguish your spark? " he asked and I nodded. "But he failed. How did you defeat him?"

I sighed deeply. "Well,it wasn't pleasant.."

**Alright! There is the end of chapter 2! The next chapter is going to be me mostly doing like a flash-back thing. So I hope I'll do ok. Tell me,readers,if you will,how I did on this chapter,please! I'm always eager to hear from you! R&R!**


End file.
